1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one piece wire cake racks for cooling tubular or rectangular cakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art cake cooling racks have inherent deficiencies. For example, there are well known cake racks that are a flat wire surface. These cake racks have the deficiency that they do not support the sides of the cake and, therefore, the cake is able to slide off of the cake rack onto the floor if the cake pan is not removed from the cake just right.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide devices for supporting a tube cake pan in an inverted position during the cooling of the cake. However, these devices do not provide for the tube cakes to be cooled independent of the cake pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,308 issued Jan. 15, 1957 to Robert W. Roberts discloses a combination cake plate and cooler for tube cakes that has extensions leading up from the cake plate for supporting the inner ring of a tube cake pan and the outer edge of a tube cake pan while a tube cake is cooling. The tube cake pan is supported in an inverted position during the cooling process and the tube cake is then removed from the cake pan and supported on the integral cake plate for cutting and serving of the tube cake.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.